


Am Ende der Nacht

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Als Erik an einem ungewöhnlichen Ort das Ende seiner Beziehung und sein Leben überdenkt, erhält er unerwartete Gesellschaft, die seine ruhige Einsamkeit gehörig aufwirbelt.





	Am Ende der Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text schneidet das empfindliche Thema Selbstmord an. Ich kenne mich damit nicht näher aus und bin da kein Experte. Ihr könnt wie immer mit einem positiven Ende bei mir rechnen, aber wer mit dem Thema so gar nicht klar kommt, sollte diese Geschichte evtl. auslassen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug, der seine Lungen mit frischer, klarer Nachtluft füllte, ließ Erik sich auf der gemauerten Brüstung des weitläufigen Vorplatzes zur Burgruine nieder und blickte auf die Lichter der Stadt hinunter. Morgens um kurz nach drei war niemand mehr auf den Straßen. Ein Netz aus Straßenlaternen spann sich zwischen den Häusern und erleuchtete trotzdem die Dunkelheit. Die Sterne am wolkenlosen Himmel kamen kaum dagegen an. Das Licht des Mondes, der in wenigen Tagen voll sein würde, machte es den Sternen noch schwerer. 

Erik mochte diesen Platz, doch er kam nur selten her. Tagsüber konnte man von hier aus weit über das sonst flache Land bis zum Horizont sehen. Jetzt, in der Dunkelheit, wirkte alles anders. Die Burgruine, die hinter ihm am höchsten Punkt des alten Vulkanberges aufragte, war nur eine dunkle unförmige Silhouette gegen den weiten Himmel. Direkt unter ihm herrschte beunruhigende Schwärze, ein steiler Abgrund von mindestens zehn Metern. Zwischen den Mauern führte eine schmale, unebene Treppe hinunter zu einem Pfad, der sich halsbrecherisch um den Berg nach unten wand. 

 

Spät am Abend war er schon das ein oder andere Mal mit Freunden hier oben gewesen, denn nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt gab es einen Kreis, wo man Lagerfeuer entzünden durfte. Auch das Musikfestival, das hier am Fuße der Ruine jährlich stattfand, hatte er schon ein paar Mal besucht. Doch dass er nachts zu dieser einsamen Stunde allein hier heraufkam, war das erste Mal. Sein Auto hatte er auf dem Parkplatz des Gasthauses weiter unten am Berg abgestellt, denn weiter hoch durften durch eine Schranke nur Zulieferer fahren. Mit einer Taschenlampe, die er aus Erfahrung im Handschuhfach deponiert hatte, war er dem Hauptweg hier hoch gefolgt. Auf den letzten Metern war es immer steiler geworden, sodass er die Anstrengung immer noch spürte und sich sein Puls nur langsam wieder beruhigte. Noch war ihm angenehm warm, doch die Luft um ihn herum war kühl. 

 

Aus seiner Gesäßtasche holte Erik eine mittlerweile recht zerdrückte Zigarettenpackung und ein Feuerzeug, und zündete sich dann einen der Glimmstängel an. Der Rauch wollte nicht mehr so recht schmecken, doch die gewohnten Bewegungen beruhigten ihn. 

Sein Leben war in den letzten Wochen immer mehr aus den Fugen geraten, bis zu einem Punkt, wo er nur noch flüchten wollte. Job, Familie, Beziehung. Von allen Seiten hatte er Stress bekommen und es war ihm zu viel geworden. Jeder wollte etwas von ihm, das er nicht geben konnte und keiner schien noch Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen. 

Es war nur ein weiterer, kleiner Tropfen gewesen, der am vergangenen Abend das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Erik hatte endlich den Mut gefunden, das zu tun, was er schon vor Wochen hätte tun sollen; er hatte Schluss gemacht. Sein Freund trug jetzt den wundervollen Titelzusatz ‚Ex‘. 

Es tat weh, doch die Erleichterung überwog bei weitem, was nur noch deutlicher machte, wie richtig dieser Schritt gewesen war. Für den Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur frei. 

 

Irgendetwas Alkoholisches wäre angebracht gewesen, um seine neu erlangte Freiheit zu feiern, doch leider hatte er nicht daran gedacht, etwas mitzunehmen. Und dann hätte er das Auto später auch stehen lassen müssen. So musste er sich mit der glimmenden Zigarette und dem beeindruckenden Ausblick begnügen. 

Auf dem Weg hier hoch hatte er sich auf seine Schritte konzentriert, um nicht zu stolpern, doch jetzt hatte er den Kopf wieder frei und die Gedanken hatten die Gelegenheit umherzuschweifen und sich zu ordnen. Seine Beziehung hatte ein jähes Ende gefunden und fiel damit aus der Stressgleichung. Seine Familie musste er eine Weile auf Stumm schalten. Das würde sich früher oder später wahrscheinlich rächen, aber so hatte er wenigstens Zeit, sich auf sein letztes, großes Problem zu konzentrieren. So, wie es im Moment war, konnte es mit seinem Job nicht weitergehen. Erik musste Optionen finden und Entscheidungen treffen. Realistische Entscheidungen. Doch heute Nacht hatte er Zeit zum Träumen und um fantastische Pläne zu schmieden. 

 

* 

 

Das Knacken von trockenen Zweigen schreckte Erik irgendwann aus seinen Gedanken. Er konnte Schritte auf hartem Untergrund hören, dann schweren Atem, als sich offenbar jemand näherte. Gab es noch andere, die wie er so verrückt waren, um diese Zeit hierherauf zu kommen? Erik blieb still und beobachtete den Fremden, während sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper zog. Längst hatte sich sein Körper beruhigt und die Kühle der Nacht war durch seine Kleidung gedrungen. Es war zwar Ende Juli, aber der Sommer hatte in diesem Jahr nur selten für laue Nächte gesorgt. 

Erik hatte lange genug in der Dunkelheit gesessen um seine Augen an das mangelnde Licht zu gewöhnen, so dass er ein paar Dinge erkennen konnte. 

Der Fremde folgte einem Lichtkegel, der vor seinen Füßen unruhig über den Boden huschte. Scheinbar benutzte er sein Handy als Lichtquelle. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt blieb der Fremde an der alten Mauerbrüstung stehen und rieb sich mit dem Unterarm übers Gesicht, schniefte laut. 

 

Erik blieb still sitzen, offenbar noch immer unbemerkt. So wie es klang, war er auch nicht der einzige in dieser Nacht, der emotional einiges mitgemacht hatte. Nur war er bei weitem nicht mit den Nerven so am Ende gewesen, wie die dunkle Gestalt dort drüben es zu sein schien. 

Der Lichtkegel tanzte vom Boden über die Brüstung ins Nichts und erlosch dann. Stattdessen erleuchtete das Display des kleinen Gerätes auf gespenstische Weise ein schmales Gesicht. Definitiv männlich. Nicht älter als Erik selbst mit seinen vierundzwanzig Jahren, wahrscheinlich eher um einiges jünger. Kurze Haare. Mehr war nicht zu erkennen auf die Entfernung und mit den verzerrten Schatten. 

Der Fremde tippte auf dem Display herum, starrte einige Augenblicke darauf und schluchzte dann erneut. Erik erschrak sich, als er plötzlich aufschrie - verzweifelt, wütend - und der Lichtschein des Displays unvermittelt durch die Luft wirbelte, bevor er verschwand und kurz darauf weit unter ihnen das Knacken von Zweigen und das Brechen von Glas zu hören war. Das Gerät musste durch die kargen Büsche am Fuße der Mauern auf den Steinen aufgeschlagen sein. 

Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Erik breit, dass sich zu einer ausgewachsenen Panik wandelte, als der andere die Hände auf die Brüstung legte und Anstalten machte, sich hochzustemmen. Erik spannte sich an. Er saß selbst auf den mit Flechten überwucherten Steinen und fühlte sich recht sicher dabei. Doch der Fremde machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich nur ruhig hinsetzen und den Ausblick genießen wollen. 

 

Erik hatte zu lange gezögert. Aufrecht zeichnete sich im nächsten Moment die Silhouette des Fremden gegen den Sternenhimmel ab. Wenn er jetzt etwas Falsches sagte oder tat, würde er ihn nur erschrecken und verursachen, was er eigentlich verhindern wollte. 

Vorsichtig drehte Erik sich auf der Brüstung und brachte wieder festen Boden unter seine Füße, ohne den Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden. 

Wie viele Schritte würde er brauchen, um ihn zu erreichen? 

Wie lange würde der Typ zögern, bevor er sprang? Würde er es sich anders überlegen? 

Konnte Erik unbemerkt auch nur halbwegs nah genug kommen, um ihn von dort oben herunterzuziehen? 

Das Denken kostete zu viel Zeit. 

Ein frischer Wind rauschte durch die vereinzelten Bäume auf dem Platz und ein nächtlicher Vogel kreischte auf. Der Fremde sah in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und damit weg von Erik. Der nutzte seine wahrscheinlich einzige Chance und sprintete los. Drei Schritte, vier, fünf, sechs, dann war er bei dem Fremden, der sich ihm erschrocken zugewandt hatte, soweit Erik das erkennen konnte. Er wankte bedenklich und Erik griff nach ihm, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Unter dem Schwung gingen sie zu Boden, in einem Chaos aus Schreien, Flüchen und Schmerzen. Erik landete auf der Seite und konnte spüren, wie sich spitze Steine in seine Glieder bohrten, ihm stellenweise die Haut aufrissen. 

„Lass mich los! Was soll das?“ Der Fremde schlug wild um sich und tat ihnen beiden dabei nur noch mehr weh. Doch Erik traute sich nicht, ihn loszulassen. Mit einigem Gerangel schnappte er sich die schlanken Handgelenke und drängte den schmaleren Körper gegen die Steinbrüstung. 

„Scheiße, hör auf zu zappeln. Ich tu dir nichts. Und wenn du dich beruhigst, dann lasse ich dich los“, erwiderte Erik etwas außer Atem. Dass sie in der Dunkelheit nicht viel sehen konnten, machte die Situation nicht besser. Es dauerte etwas, doch dann erschlaffte der Körper in seinen Armen und Erik rutschte ein Stück zurück. 

„Scheiße, was soll das?“, wurde er aufgebracht angefaucht und Erik musste sich erst beruhigen, um nicht ebenso aufgebracht zu reagieren. Das Adrenalin in seinem Blut hatte ihn hellwach gemacht. 

„Das... eben sah aus, als wolltest du springen, und ich... Sag mir, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet habe und ich entschuldige mich sofort, weil dann bin ich der größte Idiot der Welt, nur...“ Seinem hektischen Wortschwall antwortete nur Stille, in der ihr beider heftiger Atem überdeutlich zu hören war. Erik wartete darauf, dass sein Puls wieder auf einen Normalwert sank, und entspannte sich langsam. Der Atem des anderen wurde plötzlich unregelmäßig und wandelte sich in ein ersticktes Schluchzen. 

„Oh Gott!“ 

Erik war sich sicher, dass das der Moment war, in dem der andere erkannt hatte, was er eben im Begriff gewesen war, zu tun. Er hatte also mit seiner Einschätzung der Situation richtig gelegen. Wieder wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte und konnte nur abwarten, bis der Junge sich beruhigte. Nach einer Weile streckte er vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um sie ihm auf die Schulter zu legen. Ein Zeichen, das er nicht allein war. Sekunden später, hatte er ein zitterndes, schluchzendes Nervenbündel in den Armen, das sich nicht beruhigen ließ. Er flüsterte Belanglosigkeiten, strich ihm über die Schultern, war überfordert. Taschentücher hatte er natürlich keine dabei. 

Als sich der Junge langsam beruhigte, versuchte Erik ein Gespräch aufzubauen, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken. „Mein Name ist Erik. Ich hoffe, du hast dein Handy nicht mehr gebraucht, denn selbst wenn du es da unten wiederfindest, werden nichts als Scherben übrig sein.“ 

„Nein, ich...“ Die gestammelten Worte endeten in abruptem Schweigen. 

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte er ruhig und ging ein wenig auf Abstand, damit der Junge besser durchatmen konnte. 

Die Antwort ließ auf sich warten und kam dann auch nur sehr leise. „Florian.“ 

„Hallo Florian. Du hast uns da eben echt einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.“ Erik lächelte, was Florian in der Dunkelheit sicherlich nicht sehen konnte. 

„Hm“, nuschelte Florian. Seine Stimme schien noch ein wenig wackelig zu sein. 

Erik fand es schwierig ihn einzuschätzen, ohne sein Gesicht sehen zu können. 

„Denkst du, es geht wieder? Soll ich dir helfen, die Überreste deines Handys zu suchen?“ 

„Du hast doch eben gesagt, dass da eh nichts mehr zu retten ist“, entgegnete Florian und ging damit auf die Ablenkung ein. Erik bildete sich ein, dass es resigniert klang. 

„Das Gerät ist im Eimer, ja, aber die SIM-Karte wird wohl noch okay sein. Sind da keine wichtigen Sachen drauf?“ 

„Scheiße, meine ganzen Kontakte!“ 

Offenbar hatte es ein Stück gedauert, bis Florian die Folgen seiner Tat bewusst wurden. 

„Na komm, ich helf dir suchen und dann bring ich dich zurück an den Fuß des Berges. Ohne Licht brichst du dir nur die Knochen.“ Damit stand Erik auf und schaltete seine Taschenlampe ein, den hellen Lichtstrahl auf den unebenen Boden zwischen ihnen gerichtet. Die freie Hand hielt er Florian entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. 

Florian zögerte noch, doch dann griff er danach und kam auf die Füße. „Danke“, flüsterte er und zog seine Hand eilig wieder zurück. Erik nahm sich einen Moment, um ihre Schrammen anzusehen, doch es waren alles nur oberflächliche Kratzer, nichts, was wirklich blutete. Dann folgte Florian dicht auf, während Erik den Weg zu den steilen Stufen führte und setzte dort vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er konnte Florian knapp hinter sich spüren und war etwas erleichtert, als sie unten ankamen. Zwar war der Berghang, der nur wenige Meter entfernt zwischen den dichten Bäumen lag, nicht weniger gefährlich als die steile Burgmauer direkt über ihnen, doch die Gefahr war nicht mehr so akut. Mit ein wenig Abstand spürte Erik wie seine Hände zitterten. So eine Aufregung ging auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei. 

 

Erik atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch, bis seine Hände wieder ruhiger wurden, und ließ den Lichtkegel Stück für Stück über den Boden wandern. Es hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte Florian sonderlich weit geworfen, und das raschelnde Gestrüpp, das er gehört hatte, grenzte den Bereich ebenfalls ein. Vereinzelte Geräusche in ihrer Umgebung zeigten deutlich, dass sie mit ihrer Suche andere Nachtschwärmer aufschreckten. Doch Erik wusste, dass es hier nichts gab, wovor sie Angst haben mussten. 

Er brauchte am Ende nur wenige Minuten, um die richtige Stelle zu finden. 

„Du hast es tatsächlich gefunden“, sagte Florian überrascht, während er in die Hocke ging und diverse Einzelteile vom Boden aufsammelte. Erik trat näher und hielt den Lichtstrahl auf Florians Hände, als der sich wieder aufrichtete. Das Display war komplett zerstört. Die Abdeckung des Akkufachs hatte sich gelöst und der Akku war herausgefallen, doch die SIM-Karte steckte noch. 

„Ich bin kein Experte, aber ich glaube, da ist wirklich nichts mehr zu retten, aber wenigstens kommst du noch an die Daten und niemand anderes kann damit Blödsinn anstellen.“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Na los, ich bringe dich zurück in die Zivilisation.“ Kurz nur ließ er den Lichtstrahl zu dem Pfad wandern, der steil und uneben zwischen den Bäumen an der Rückseite des Berges hinab führte. Dann leuchtete er wieder zu der Treppe, über die sie gekommen waren. „Aber wir nehmen wohl besser den Weg, den wir gekommen sind. Die befestigten Touristenwege sind nicht unbedingt schneller, aber auf jeden Fall sicherer als der Trampelpfad hinter uns.“ 

„Okay“, erwiderte Florian und steckte die kläglichen Überreste seines Smartphones in die Bauchtasche seines Sweatshirts. 

 

Erik ging wieder voraus und erneut konnte er Florian sehr deutlich in der Dunkelheit hinter sich spüren. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen machte ihn nervös. 

„Also, wie bist du darauf gekommen, mitten in der Nacht hier hoch zulaufen? Vom Fuß des Berges dauert das auf dem Hauptweg doch mindestens eine halbe Stunde, oder sogar länger.“ 

„Einfach so.“ 

Vor Eriks geistigem Auge zuckte Florian mit den Schultern. Er machte mehr und mehr einen recht jungen Eindruck auf ihn. Die knappen Worte beantworteten auch nicht seine Frage, aber sie waren ein Anfang. 

„Und wieso bist du hier oben?“, entgegnete Florian leise als sie die obersten Stufen erreichten. 

Erik hatte weniger Probleme damit, die Frage zu beantworten, auch wenn er nicht allzu sehr ins Detail ging. „Ich habe einiges an Stress hinter mir und war zu aufgedreht, um zu schlafen. Ich wollte hier oben einen klaren Kopf bekommen und mir den Sonnenaufgang ansehen.“ Auf diese Art ausgesprochen war ihm das doch ein wenig peinlich und so lachte er leise über sich selbst, um das zu überspielen. „Ist zwar etwas kitschig und so, aber ich dachte, den Sonnenaufgang bewusst zu beobachten, würde mir helfen das Kapitel meines Lebens zu schließen und offiziell ein neues zu beginnen.“ 

Es dauerte ein paar Schritte, bis Erik bemerkte, dass Florian stehen geblieben war. Verwirrt drehte er sich um und hielt den Lichtstrahl wieder zwischen sie. „Florian? Alles okay?“ 

„Wann ist denn Sonnenaufgang?“, fragte er zögerlich und Erik brauchte einen Moment, um die Frage zu verarbeiten. Dann holte er sein eigenes Smartphone hervor und sah auf das Display. Ein wenig verwundert stellte er fest, dass es schon kurz nach halb fünf war. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit hier oben vergangen war. 

„In etwa einer Stunde. Wieso?“ 

„Ich würde ihn auch gern sehen... den Sonnenaufgang meine ich, von hier oben.“ 

„Oh.“ Damit hatte Erik überhaupt nicht gerechnet. 

„Wir müssen auch nicht zusammen sitzen, oder so. Jeder kann an einem anderen Ende des Platzes sein. Ich meine nur, dann verpasst du es nicht und wenn es heller ist, kann ich auch alleine gehen. Du musst mich nicht begleiten und so“, sprach Florian hastig weiter. 

„Da drüben ist eine Bank, da können wir uns hinsetzen“, erwiderte Erik nur ruhig. So lange Florian bei ihm war, würde er sich von der Brüstung fernhalten. Sicher war sicher. 

Diesmal gingen sie nebeneinander bis sie die Holzbank erreicht hatten und sich mit etwas Abstand zueinander hinsetzten. Erik schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und steckte sie wieder weg. Vorerst würden sie die nicht mehr brauchen. 

 

Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, die Erik nervös machte. Sollten sie jetzt wirklich eine ganze Stunde so hier sitzen? Mit Florian neben sich, würde es ihm schwer fallen, zu seinen Zukunftsplanungen zurückzukehren. Seufzend fischte er nach der zerknautschten Zigarettenschachtel, um sich noch eine anzuzünden. Reine Gewohnheit, die kaum noch schmeckte. Vielleicht sollte er das aufgeben, wo er gerade dabei war, sich neu zu orientieren. 

„Stört es dich?“, fragte er, als er bereits die Zigarette in einem Mundwinkel hatte und das Feuerzeug aufflammen ließ. 

„Nein“, erwiderte Florian direkt, dann: „Hast du auch eine für mich?“ 

„Klar.“ Erik hielt ihm die Packung entgegen und ließ für ihn das Feuerzeug ein zweites Mal aufflammen. In der Dunkelheit geschah das alles mit weit mehr Hautkontakt, als sonst üblich, weil sie ihre eingeschränkte Sicht wie selbstverständlich ausglichen. Die orange glimmenden Enden der Zigaretten vor ihren Gesichtern wirkten wie Glühwürmchen in der Dunkelheit. 

 

Die Stille ließ Erik langsam müde werden. Die lange Nacht hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Aber er musste nur noch ein wenig durchhalten, bis er nach Hause gehen konnte und der Gedanke, dass er mit seinem Freund noch nicht zusammengezogen war, erleichterte ihn ungemein. Nach der unschönen Trennung, die sie in der vergangenen Nacht gehabt hatten, wollte Erik erst einmal nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. 

Erik zog die Schultern hoch, weil er die kühle Morgenluft mittlerweile doch deutlicher spürte und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Florian. Dessen Silhouette ließ vermuten, dass er irgendwo in die Sterne starrte. Oder vielleicht hatte er die Augen auch geschlossen. Erik konnte es nicht sagen. 

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“ Erik hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte. 

„Hm“, erwiderte Florian träge und bewegte den Kopf in seine Richtung. 

„Vorhin, nachdem du das Handy weggeworfen hattest, da...“ Erik zögerte und wandte den Blick ab. „Wolltest du wirklich springen?“ 

Er rechnete mit einer vehementen Verneinung oder auch mit einer zögerlichen Bestätigung. Die lange Pause und das knappe „Nein“, mit dem Florian schließlich antwortete, kamen unerwartet. Erik konnte nicht einschätzen, ob die Pause daher kam, dass Florian erst überlegen musste, ihm zu vertrauen, oder er selbst nicht wusste, weshalb er hier her gekommen war. 

“Nein, ich wollte nicht, deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Aber... ich wäre wohl...” Er brach ab und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Bist du hier hochgekommen, um zu springen?“, fragte Florian und Erik war überrascht von dem Gedanken. Es klang absurd, aber aus Florians Sicht war es wahrscheinlich gar nicht so abwegig. 

„Nein“, entgegnete er schließlich leise, und dann bestimmter: „Nein, davon bin ich weit entfernt. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen... abgesehen davon, die Chancen stehen gut, dass man den Sturz überlebt, aber massive Verletzungen abbekommt, für den Rest des Lebens ist man dann absolut abhängig. Und man liegt da unten, bis irgendwelche Touris einen finden. Kein schöner Gedanke.“ Erik schüttelte sich, drückte den Rest seiner Zigarette am Boden aus und versenkte den Stummel dann im Mülleimer neben der Bank. 

„Ein ganz schön deprimierender Gedanke“, sagte Florian und stand abrupt auf, ein tanzender roter Lichtpunkt in der Dunkelheit. Erik blieb sitzen, behielt ihn aber genau im Auge. Er traute der ganzen Sache noch nicht. Florian war einfach zu aufgewühlt gewesen, als er hier oben angekommen war. 

 

Erste Vogelstimmen erklangen und Erik bemerkte, dass der Himmel einen Hauch weniger schwarz wirkte. Die Anzahl der Sterne schien auch abgenommen zu haben. Die Morgendämmerung setzte langsam ein. 

„Wieso hast du dein Handy vorhin weggeworfen?” Vielleicht war dieses Gespräch für sie beide gut. 

Florian wandte sich ihm zu und Erik glaubte ein schwaches Schulterzucken zu erkennen. “Da waren Nachrichten drauf, die...” Er machte eine Pause und machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit der Hand, scheinbar verlegen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. “Da waren ein paar wirklich verletzende Sachen dabei.” 

“Hm, kann ich verstehen. Löschen wird einfach überbewertet”, entgegnete Erik trocken und Florian lachte überrascht auf. 

“Löschen? Sowas geht?”, sagte er verwirrt. 

Erik versuchte ernst zu bleiben. “Hmm, ich würde dir ja zeigen wie, aber irgendwie hat sich das wohl vorhin erledigt.” 

“Ich...” Florian sprach nicht weiter wandte sich stattdessen wieder ab. 

 

Der Himmel wurde heller, die Vögel gaben ihr Bestes dabei, den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Ihre gemischten Stimmen überdeckten das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Es waren keine Wolken zu sehen, der Sonnenaufgang würde also unspektakulär werden. Als Florian sich wieder abrupt zu ihm drehte und dabei der Schotter unter seinen Füßen knirschte, zuckte Erik ein wenig zusammen. 

“Darf ich dir etwas erzählen?”, fragte er und kam zur Bank zurück. 

“Sicher.” 

“Aber wenn du es total scheiße findest, musst du es für dich behalten. Dann geh ich gleich, okay?” 

“Okay.” Erik hatte den Verdacht, dass er nun doch den Grund erfahren würde, warum Florian so aufgewühlt hier hochgekommen war. Und egal was es war, nach dieser Nacht lag es sicherlich nicht bei ihm, irgendwie über Florian zu richten. Wenn reden ihm half, dann würde er einfach zuhören. 

“Also gut.” Florian setzte sich wieder auf die Bank, an den äußersten Rand, und atmete hörbar aus, bevor er sich in eine Erklärung stürzte, ohne Punkt und Komma. “Ich bin schwul und das wussten nur wenige, aber jetzt ist es auch in meinem weiteren Bekanntenkreis rausgekommen und ein paar Leute, wo es mir wirklich wichtig war, haben ziemlich scheiße drauf reagiert. Die haben mich deshalb ziemlich fertig gemacht und letzte Nacht ist es einfach zu viel geworden. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken.” 

Florian sackte förmlich in sich zusammen, als er geendet hatte und Erik schwieg nachdenklich. Bei ihm war das Outing niemals so schlimm verlaufen. Es war ein schleichender Prozess gewesen, nach und nach. Es war einfach ein Fakt über ihn, den die Menschen hinnahmen. Nicht alle in seiner Familie waren glücklich damit, was einer der aktuellen Stresspunkte war, aber alles in allem war er kaum angeeckt. So konnte man mal wiedersehen, wie unterschiedlich es laufen konnte, und wie viel Glück er eigentlich gehabt hatte. Im Vergleich zu Florian. 

Der schien sein langes Schweigen als Ablehnung aufzufassen, denn er stand erneut auf, während er ein klägliches “ich geh dann mal” hervorbrachte. 

“Jetzt warte doch. Ich feile noch an meiner Lebensweisheit für dich.” 

“Was?” 

“Na, für dich ist das ziemlich wichtig, offenbar, und ich kanns nachvollziehen. Da ist ein lasches ‘zur Kenntnis genommen’ nun ja wirklich nicht ausreichend. Lass mich nachdenken und setz dich wieder. Du wirst noch den Sonnenaufgang verpassen.” Erik deutete vage in Richtung Horizont. Florian zögerte nur kurz, dann setzte er sich wieder, die Hände tief in den Sweatertaschen vergraben. 

“Okay, bin soweit. Bereit für meine große Weisheit?” 

Florian nickte zögerlich. 

“Vergiss die Wichser.” 

Florian starrte ihn fassungslos an - es war bereits hell genug, um das zu erkennen – dann schüttelte er den Kopf. “Dafür hast du jetzt so lange gebraucht? Abgesehen davon, glaube ich nicht, dass du nachvollziehen kannst, wie es mir geht.” 

“Oy, du machst es einem aber auch nicht leicht mit dem Aufheitern. Zuerst einmal: Ich bin seit bald vierundzwanzig Stunden wach. Erwarte also keine geistigen Höhenflüge von mir. Zweitens: als ich mich geoutet habe, ist das nicht ganz so krass gelaufen, aber die Basics gelten trotzdem. Also zurück zum Wesentlichen.” Erik ließ Florian gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. “Du bist schwul. Das geht nur dich etwas an und höchstens die Typen, mit denen du ins Bett willst. Punkt. Behalte im Hinterkopf, dass du dich nur aus einem Grund outest: für dich selbst. Damit du dich nicht verstellen musst und einen Freund mit zur nächsten Party oder zum nächsten Familientreffen mitbringen kannst, ohne peinliche Missverständnisse und ständiges Unwohlsein. Und klar gibt es da Leute, die so richtig scheiße drauf reagieren, Leute bei denen es dir wichtig gewesen wäre, dass sie ‘super, passt’ sagen, aber in der Realität ist das eben leider nicht immer so. Halte dir immer vor Augen, dass diese Menschen unzählige, total bescheuerte Gründe für ihre Ablehnung haben, aber keiner dieser Gründe bist du selbst. Du bist vollkommen in Ordnung und es gibt doch unter deinen Freunden sicherlich welche, die hinter dir stehen. Ich weiß, dass es Kraft und Überwindung kostet, manchen Menschen ‘Fick dich’ zu sagen, aber stütz dich dabei auf die, die dir den Rücken stärken. Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal von einer Brüstung fischen, klar?” 

Der fassungslose Ausdruck schien auf Florians Gesicht festgefroren zu sein. 

“So viel zu meiner Weisheit. Und jetzt rutsch ran hier.” Erik klopfte neben sich auf die Bank. 

Florian blinzelte. “Wieso?” 

“Weil ich unterschätzt habe, wie scheiße kalt es hier in den Morgenstunden wird.” Florian machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, deshalb rutschte Erik zu ihm, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn unkompliziert gegen seine Seite. Es dauerte eine Weile, in der Florian nur steif dasaß, doch dann ruckelte er sich bequemer zurecht und lehnte sich in die Umarmung. Die geteilte Körperwärme war tatsächlich angenehmer. 

 

Der Himmel verfärbte sich mehr und mehr, die letzten Sterne waren verschwunden. Kurz darauf erschien die Sonne als glühender, roter Ball am Horizont und schob sich durch die morgendlichen Dunstschwaden. Der Tag begann. 

“Du hast es geschafft, die Nacht ist vorbei”, sagte Erik leise und spürte einen Druck in seiner Brust. Er hatte das Gefühl, ganz tief durchatmen zu müssen. Und das tat er auch. Er atmete die kühle, feuchte Morgenluft ein und genoss den Moment. Im neuen Licht des Tages fühlte er sich noch einmal ganzes Stück leichter, während Florian an seiner Seite die Ruhe mit ihm teilte.


End file.
